Petrecia Newell (Bio)
Petrecia Newell is a 23 year old Female Skyloftian playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Background Petrecia was born as the only girl in a large but otherwise average family who lived on the eastern edge of Skyloft. From an early age she was always looking to serve in Skyloft's civic duties, partly because she enjoyed helping people, and partly because it gave her extra time out of the house. At the age of 20 Petrecia decided to enroll in the Skyloftian Knight Academy hoping she would get the job of patroling the sky's at night. After three years of hard work she graduated in 1200-AD to become an official knight. Given a purple tunic to wear she hoped to follow in the footsteps of the Hero of the Sky and make her family proud. However on the night she was supposed to start her patrols she was called in by the Knights for an emergency meeting. Petrecia learned along with the rest of her colleagues that open war had broken out in Hyrule between the Hylian's and the Zora Tribe. As part of the Hyrulean Pact of Colonization the Knights of Skyloft were required to assist their former colony in times of need. Although unprepared to fight a war Petrecia still accompanied the rest of her company down to the surface world. After a few days of combat traning and stocking up on weaponry Petrecia prepares to go into battle for the first time... Strengths Petrecia has a large teal colored Loftwing which she uses to fly. Although somewhat slow by Loftwing standards its still a fast method of transportation and can carry lots of weight. Petrecia caries lots of bombs of various types on her Loftwing which she puts to good use in combat. She also carries a crossbow for picking off enemies at a distance. Petrecia's tunic offers a fair degree of protection and her goggles are designed to give her good night vision. Weaknesses Petrecia is inexperienced in military combat. She lacks a sword to fight with and isn't very good at close range combat. Her Loftwing cannot fly very well when injured and Petrecia can fall off when this happens. She also lacks the physical strength that the other knights usually have. Equipment '''Loftwing:' A slightly teal colored Loftwing named Levi. Petrecia's good companion Levi has a specially mounted saddle on his back which holds numerous bombs, arrows, and a powder keg. At night he has a helmet with a light on it. Sailcloth: A parachute like cloth used for skydiving. Crossbow: A small wooden crossbow that Petrecia stores on her back when not in use. Bombs: Petrecia has a bomb bag which she carries around. Furthermore she has more bombs stored on her Loftwing specificly for aerial bombardment. Powder Keg: One of these is mounted to the back of the saddle on her Loftwing. While only one can be carried at a time it dose massive damage to anything unfortunate enough to be near it when it goes off. Knife: A small knife mainly used for utility. Doubles as a last resort weapon if an enemy gets too close. Appearance Petrecia wears a purple tunic with hat and goggles customary of the Skyloftian Knights. Her skin is of a dark completion and she has medium length black hair which is usually unseen beneath her floppy hat. The hat also has a teal logo of a Loftwing on it. Her eyes are big and green. Petrecia has a somewhat sharp nose. She stands at 6ft 2in. Personality Petrecia is a calm and collected individual who always tries to maintain a cool head. She has a strong desire to help people in need and will always show up when called upon. Nevertheless she is nervous about going to war, but will rarely mention such. Petrecia can sometimes come across as condescending to those she views as lazy or slacking off on their civic duties. While she thinks the war is horrible, Petrecia still believes its up to the Knights of Skyloft to defend Hyrule's civilians from the Zora aggressors eager to drive them from the land. She doesn't enjoy fighting or killing others but accepts thats part of war. If given the chance she will seek to spare her enemies and resolve conflict peacefully. Petrecia hates people who lie and use underhanded tactics. Timeline of Major Events Day 1-3 Petrecia was in Skyloft prepareing herself to take on the night shift of being a Rescue Knight. Day 4 Petrecia was about to begin her job when word of the Battle of Disharmony reached Skyloft. That night she prepared to travel to Hyrule. Day 5-7 Petrecia arived in Hyrule near Hyrule Castle and began a crash corse in military training. She practiced her new skills and equiped herself with additional weaponry. Category:Humans Category:Hylian Army (Epoch) Category:ShutUpNavi Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Petrecia Newell